Rehabilitation
by rebanana
Summary: Phoebe's life comes crashing down when her husband dies... She turns to alcohol for the answers, but that just seems to blur things even more. She can't see what's in front of her... She can't even see her little girl begging for attention. R&R!


**This story was orignally called The Addiction, but then I decided to change it. This story is kind of a rewrite but not really, its nothing you guys have seen before, unless you remember reading the previous "The Addiction", which I am sorry to say was rushed, and did not have a nice feel to the writing. I have decided to start over, with a clean slate, and I know already it's going to be much more likeable.**

**Please R&R, it would be much appriciated!**

**I hope you enjoy, please tell me how this part was!**

**Note: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters blahdy blahdy blah! (Well I own Sarah and the deceased Luke, but you guys don't know them until you read the story!)**

The dark hour of the manor seemed to be looming upon them, the hour where shadows seemed to lurk. Little Sarah Halliwell hid in the shadows from someone she once loved. She cowered in the darkness until a hand was reached out to pick her up.

"Sarah, sweetie, what's wrong?" The little girl looked up into comforting brown eyes, her auntie Piper's eyes.

"I'm scared." She whispered, putting one tiny finger up to her lips.

"I've got you baby girl, there's nothing to be afraid of." Piper rocked her niece in slow subduing motions until Sarah stopped whimpering. She saw that Sarah's eyes were beginning to flutter shut so she walked upstairs and placed her in the bed. It was before her bedtime, but Piper didn't want her having anymore encounters with her mother. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered, stroking her niece's dark hair. She knew that later tonight, Sarah would wake up screaming from a nightmare, and she would be sleeping in Piper and Leo's room.

Before leaving, she bent over a crib and checked on her sleeping baby, Melinda. Piper kissed her daughter and turned the light out silently, blowing them each kisses.

Leo had been waiting in bed for her. His head was buried in a fathering book, shaggy sandy hair falling over his eyes. She jumped in next to him.

"I'm exhausted." She announced.

"Oh hello honey." Leo said, and gave her a kiss lightly on the lips.

"Hey." Piper said, falling into the pillows.

"What's up, more Sarah trouble?"

"Somehow she got out of her room and went downstairs. I heard her crying, so I put her to bed." Piper sighed loudly and put her hand on Leo's chest.

"Do you know where Phoebe is?"

"No clue." Piper paused, "And frankly I don't really care."

"Honey, don't be like that." Leo snuggled in with his wife.

"She's changed so damn much. And oh god… How can she do this to her own daughter?" Piper turned in her bed slightly. She missed the old Phoebe, the one who was not bitter, but beautifully kind, and the one who cared about her family.

"She's hurting." Leo simply said, "And I've known her long enough to figure out that her pain overpowers her."

"She didn't act this way when Cole died." Piper whispered bitterly.

"Well, you guys did vanquish him. And you know this is her second husband to have passed away. Maybe she's just tired of it all." Leo rubbed Piper's back soothingly.

"But her little girl is on the line. I have not seen Phoebe put Sarah to bed once! I've been raising her ever since _he_ died!" Piper felt hot tears run down her cheeks. "It's n-not that I mind Sarah, I love her to bits. B-but, I don't think this is good for her. So much has happened to her! And I have my own children to raise! She needs her mother."

"I know, I know." Leo whispered. "Honey, I'm going to orb out to find her. I think it is necessary. Before she hurts herself."

"Alright." Piper said giving in, "I love you." She leaned in to kiss him, but he was already gone, bathed in a bright blue light.

Leo had orbed to almost every club in town, and the only one left was _Chain,_ a club that had just opened. Of course, he hadn't looked in Piper's club, _p3_ because Phoebe had been banned, and the bouncers knew it. _Chain_ was a rowdy club near the underground in San Francisco. He looked upon the bright white lights outside that formed a fake chain around the club. Leo knew it was useless to go in by the door, because the bouncer would take one look at his torn plaid shirt, and kick him out. He orbed, not very afraid of exposure, because most of the people there were drunk. People hardly noticed him, which was most likely a good thing. He watched the bodies gyrating quickly in the mosh pit, keeping his eyes pealed for his sister in law. Leo made a beeline straight to the bar and got the barmaid's attention pretty quickly.

"Lady! Have you seen a girl called Phoebe Halliwell around?"

The barmaid gave him a sultry smile, "Why don't you describe her to me cutie?"

He knew there was no use telling her he was married, girls like that simply didn't care. "Uhh she's got brown hair, brown eyes, she's skinny, most likely to be dead drunk."

"I don't notice that shit!" She said, flipping her blond hair to one side, "How was she dressed? Trampy?"

Phoebe was probably wearing something bearing a lot of cleavage, so he nodded.

"You two married or somethin'?" She asked.

"No, she's my sister in law," Leo felt himself yelling over the music.

"Goddamn, boy! I knew you would be taken!" The girl said, giving him a fake pout.

"Will you just tell me where she is?"

"Fine!" She smiled sweetly and tapped someone next to her, who turned around, "Halliwell! This dude was looking for you." Leo glared at her, and she dimpled back. "He called you a tramp." She said.

Leo looked at the woman who had just turned around. She was far from the loveable Phoebe Halliwell. She was wearing an overly skimpy dress, with her hair hanging limply around her shoulders. In her hand, she clutched a vodka bottle. She moved slowly moved over a seat to get a better look at Leo. He assumed she had, had at least five shots of vodka by now.

"Leo fucking Wyassh" She slurred, "How ya doing?"

Leo stepped back a bit, Phoebe tended to be violent when she was drunk. "I'm here to take you home." Leo said.

"I don't need home!" She cried, slamming her fists on the bar table.

"Easy there, Halliwell." The barmaid said, warningly.

"Shush the hell up Elizabesh!" She stood up, pushed Leo out of the way, and started to climb on the bar table.

Leo pulled her down swiftly. "Get offa me!" She yelled.

"What have you done with your life Phoebe?" Leo asked her, holding her back from hurting anybody. He looked at the barmaid, "Thanks for everything. We'll be leaving now."

"Your welcome." Elizabeth watched as Leo towed a kicking and screaming Phoebe away. What she would give for one of those men… He seemed so devoted.

Once outside, he orbed Phoebe to the house. "Goddamn Leo! Gesh offa me!" She kicked him hard in the groin, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Leo?" Piper called running downstairs. "Phoebe." She rolled her eyes. "If only I could freeze you."

"Piper your fucking hushband tried to kill me!" She said.

Piper knew she couldn't get mad now, not when Phoebe was like this, she needed to seem like she was on Phoebe's side.

"Alright, okay, honey. Do you wanna go to bed? It's awfully late." Piper led her sister to the couch.

"Spoilsport." Phoebe muttered, but lay down obediently.

Leo got up from his spot on the ground. "She's close to passing out," He pointed to her "sleeping" body on the couch.

"God," Piper said angrily. "Look at her! She's a mess!"

"Well I guess it's our job to take care of her. Since she moved back in and all!" Leo said quietly, putting his arms around Piper.

She buried her head in his shirt and felt tears rush to her eyes, "It's NOT our job!" She said. "But thanks for bringing her back, sweetie."

He kissed the top of her head, "As long as she's safe."

"I just wish we could keep her that way." She held on to him tightly, "Can you orb us to the bed?"

"Personal gain." He started to say, but then decided to give in to Piper; she'd had a long day as it was.

**So I hope you liked that bit... Anyways, I'm pleased with it, as it is already better than the old story! Please R&R! I will respond to reviews in the next part!**


End file.
